Missing You
by welcome ghosts
Summary: House can’t actually miss Cameron, right? Because that would involve having some semblance of feelings for her, and he had made sure that would never happen. A Housecentric drabble. HouseCameron if you squint. :D


A/N: Just a short drabble that's been poking me since I saw Tuesday's episode. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own House, sadly.

**Spoliers for the fourth season, I suppose.**

* * *

Gregory House was watching. Not throwing his tennis ball against his office wall, not ignoring a patient in the clinic, just watching. 

The numbers were off running some test or other, Wilson was probably falling in love with a patient, and Cuddy was, well, not near him, and that was good enough for the time being.

So that left House with a few moments of free time that he supposed should've been used toward examining his case, but he didn't really care. He was busy, after all.

At the moment, House was standing in the entrance hall of the hospital, out of the way of the crowd, and leaning against a wall. He tapped his cane against the floor of the hallway impatiently, creating a soft thudding rhythm, and looked around again. If he was being honest with himself, he wasn't simply watching, he was watching for someone.

Cameron, to be precise.

Ever since he had seen her walk through the doors, blonde hair and all, House couldn't stop thinking about her.

Why was she back at Princeton Plainsboro? Wilson had said she had taken another job, and House couldn't think of a reason why she would be back so soon. It obviously wasn't to visit him.

But if there was no basis for Cameron to come back, did that mean he was imagining her?

That didn't make sense either. If she was merely a hallucination, that might mean he missed her.

And he didn't _miss_ Cameron, did he?

No, no, no. That would be ridiculous, because missing her would involve admitting he had some semblance of feelings for her, and he had made damn sure that would never happen. The tapping of his cane increased speed.

He must miss bothering her, he decided, making her uncomfortable and goading her about her inexplicable need to be nice to everyone. That was it. He certainly didn't miss her laugh or her smile, or the way she wrote his name with a curly g.

He certainly didn't miss _her_.

Of course he didn't miss her. If he was imagining his former fellows because he missed them, then he wouldn't have pictured Chase, because House was positive he didn't want to see Chase. This whole ordeal made little sense, and was starting annoy House greatly.

He turned his head slightly to look in the other direction, when he suddenly found himself staring at the face of one of his numbers. It was a girl - thirty or ten or seven or something. House didn't particularly care, because she wasn't blonde and most likely had no idea how to make his coffee.

"Dr. House? The scans for the patient had no abnormalities." Her voice was annoying and shrill, and not at all soft and comforting like Cameron's. Not that he thought about that, or anything.

House opened his mouth to respond, but stopped at once. Across the hallway, he had just seen a familiar-looking blonde head turn the corner.

Stepping forward, he called, "Cameron?" There was no response; she was already too far away.

Number thirty-seven-ten looked confused at his outburst. "No, the patient. Osama?"

"Right," House muttered, collecting himself. "If there's nothing strange, I don't care." His eyes were still straining to see if the blonde hair would reappear.

"Oh."

House turned to look at the applicant who was currently wasting his time. "Need anything else from Mummy?"

"No, I just–"

"Then shoo. Go on, skedaddle." House poked her with his cane, and she hurried away, looking frazzled.

House frowned slightly and continued to tap his cane. A few more minutes passed without the return of Cameron, and he finally turned and began to walk away. He couldn't stand here watching all day.

As he finally reached the door of his office, House tried to shake the feeling that he was slightly disappointed by the fact that he had only seen Cameron's hair – and that had been for a few seconds. Reaching his chair, he sat down , picked up his remote, and tried to drown out thoughts of Cameron with General Hospital.

It didn't work, but House adamantly refused to admit that meant anything.

He didn't miss her.

* * *

A/N: Just something short and silly. Maybe leave a review... :D 


End file.
